Truth Or Dare
by wolfishmeow
Summary: It's Numbuh 5's 12th birthday and when it's Numbuh 3's turn to pick the game, Numbuh 4 decides to get mean.  What will happen after?  Kuki/Wally One-shot


**It's been a while since I've posted something...**  
><strong>Anyways, I hope you enjoy this KukiWally One-Shot! :D**

* * *

><p>Numbuh 4 groaned as he walked down the lone corridor, stuffing his hands in his pockets. As he drew closer to a window, he kicked up the speed of his trudge and examined the outside world upon reaching the poorly cut boxy hole. Rain poured down as thunder crackled loudly and lightning flashed violently. The strong winds caused many tree branches to break below, and leaves were scattered everywhere on the wet ground. It was like a storm from a horror movie; unforgiving and brutal.<br>None of the frightening sounds startled the blonde Aussie, although, his mind trailed to someone whom would be. His mouth formed into a slight grin as he thought about how scared this certain Japanese girl must be at that moment. He found her tendencies to get scared easily to be rather cute, although, he'd never admit to it. He treasured the times she'd clasp onto his arm during a frightening mission or even a seemingly spooky walk in the night. He dwelled on the thoughts about her, until he remembered what had just happened over half an hour ago.

_"Okay, Numbuh 3, it's your turn to suggest a game to play for Abby's birthday party," Numbuh 1 informed her.  
>"As if we don't know already," Numbuh 2 said to Numbuh 4, snickering. It was quite obvious that Numbuh 3's favorite game was Truth or Dare, since they played it every time it was her turn to pick. Numbuh 3, not hearing Numbuh 2's comment, grew a large grin on her face. She hopped up and down and giggled; happiness seemed to be bursting from the seams. She raised her hand and waved it vigorously in the air, claiming she knew the perfect game to play.<br>Numbuh 4, not wanting to play Truth or Dare yet again, scowled and spoke with a spiteful tone of voice. "Let me guess, ya wanna play _another_ game of cruddy Truth or Dare?" With that being said, Numbuh 3's effervescent smile faded into a frown, her ocean of happiness suddenly drained in that one moment. Normally, Numbuh 3 would have burst into tears by now, but this time, she had something else in mind.  
>"<em>Actually,_ Numbuh 4, I was thinking of something more…" she said, pausing for a brief second. "Fun…" she spoke again, stretching the spoken word as she got closer and closer to the couch. She quickly picked up a pillow and hurled it towards the boy, hitting him precisely in the face.  
>"Pillow fight!" Numbuh 3 yelled, as she picked up another pillow and threw it in Numbuh 4's direction, but missing her target this time. Numbuh 4's anger burst out of him as rubbed his eye, wincing in pain from the unsuspecting impact of the pillow. "Numbuh 3, ya idiot, that hurt!" he yelled, as a tear escaped his eye from the excessive rubbing. Once he lowered his hand from his face, he saw Numbuh 3's crushed heart. His expression immediately transformed from angry and cold to a remorseful and warm one.<br>"K-Kuki, I didn't really mean tha-" his apology was then cut off by her soft crying. He groaned and hit himself on the head. He caught sight of the glares coming from Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2, while Numbuh 5 was shaking her head with her arm crossed angrily.  
>"Now, Numbuh 5 and the others are gonna go in the other room," she started, talking in third person as usual, "And you better be finding a way to make up with her so we can finished my party without any more tears!" by that time she was angrier at the blonde boy, grumbling as she led the other two out.<br>Numbuh 4 heard the rumbling of thunder develop, but he thought nothing of it. Glancing at Numbuh 3, even more grief filled his heart. He hated to see her cry, especially when he was the cause of it. He inched his way to the couch, and then sat on it awkwardly, twiddling his fingers. He knew Numbuh 3 was ignoring him out of anger and sadness, and it killed him to see her do that.  
>"Nu-Numbuh…Eh…Kuki?" he said, hoping she would be listening. "I…I know ya probably don't like me very much right now but I just wanna let ya know that...I…I didn't really meant what I said. I was just really mad and didn't think-"<br>"You never think, Numbuh 4! You think about nobody but yourself!" Numbuh 3 said, interrupting him. Numbuh 4 was taken aback by her comment, and slightly offended.  
>"That is <em>not _true!" he protested. '_I think about ya all the time,'_ he thought to himself, wishing he could confess that to her right there and then. Out of all the things he was brave about, he had never felt more scared when it came to sharing his feelings, so he did the only thing he could think of- hiding them.  
>"Yes it is! You're always calling my Rainbow Monkeys dorky, or you're always calling me names, or you-" this time, it was Numbuh 3 who was interrupted; lightning flashed and thunder roared, causing Numbuh 3 grasp Numbuh 4's arm and burrow her face into his shoulder. Numbuh 4 blushed slightly and slowly reached his other arm around her and stroked her hair softly. "There, there," he said, his blush deepening. Numbuh 3 looked up at him, her teary, violet eyes shimmering. He looked down at her, his blonde locks covering his vision. As he moved his hand to fix his bangs, Numbuh 3 slid her arm out from Numbuh 4's and slid his hair to the side for him. A weak smile appeared on her face, and Numbuh 4 was blushing more than before.<br>Then, like an uncontrollable instinct, he pulled Numbuh 3 closer to him and kissed her nose. He pulled away slowly, his eyes widening as he just realized what he had done.  
>"K-Kuki, I…I…" he stuttered, but couldn't bring himself to say anything else. He instead jumped up from the couch and quickly and dashed out of the room, stumbling along the way.<em>

Numbuh 4 rested his hands on the windowsill and stuck his face out the window, letting the rain run down his face and the wind mess up his hair. He needed to take his mind off what happened, but he couldn't. Every attempt he tried- failed. He stuck his head back inside, patted down his hair and started down the hallway again.

Numbuh 3 still sat on the couch where Numbuh 4 had left her, somewhat in a trance. She still couldn't believe that he had kissed her- even if it was a simple nose kiss. She dwelled on the memory for what seemed like only a few seconds before a giant crashing noise came from outside. Numbuh 3 screamed, not expecting the loud sound. She ran over to the window, seeing that it was only a tree branch that broke from the storm and sighed. As she went to sit back on the couch, she heard loud pounding footsteps becoming louder and louder. Her heart raced as she backed towards the corner of the room, not knowing what or whom to expect. The unknown being's footsteps became so loud, they sounded like a herd of elephants stampeding through the hallways. Kuki screamed again as the door was kicked open, but her senses calmed immediately as she recognized Numbuh 4's orange hoodie. He stood there in the doorway, panting, looking around the room for danger.  
>"Kooks, you okay?" he questioned, his eyes still darting around. Numbuh 3's face flushed red from embarrassment for having him rush in the room.<br>"I…I got scared because I heard a loud crash," she confessed as she sat back on the couch, hoping he wouldn't get mad at her like usual. "I'm sorry…"  
>Numbuh 4 walked over and sat next to Numbuh 3. Inhaling deep, he shut his eyes and clenched his fists, knowing it will take a lot out from him to make his next move. "No Kooks," he started, scooting closer to her and shoving his hands in his jacket pocket. "I…I'm sorry," he said trying his hardest not to look away. "I'm sorry I was being a jerk to ya about Truth or Dare, and I'm sorry I called ya an idiot, and I'm mostly sorry for…y'know," he paused, breaking eye contact and stared at his shoes. "I'm sorry for kissin' ya…I…I didn't know what came over me, but I didn't <em>mean<em> to just run away…I just didn't know how ya'd react, really…" Numbuh 4, now also red in the face, tried not to look her in the eye, acting as if his shoes were more interesting to stare at. She placed her hand on Numbuh 4's cheek and turned his head in her direction, causing them both to blush even more.  
>"Wally, I…um…," she started, before another flash of lightning scared her into Numbuh 4's lap. His face turned as red as a tomato, as her arms wrapped around his neck.<br>"Um…Uh…Kuki? W-we should probably go join the others…y'know…For Numbuh 5's party…" Numbuh 4 stuttered, wishing he could take the words back. Numbuh 3 blushed again and nodded, scooting off his lap. They both searched the other rooms until they finally found the room the others were in.  
>"There you two are!" Numbuh 5 said, putting down the cards in her hand, Numbuh 2 claiming victory.<br>"I assume you have made up," Numbuh 1 said with a questioning tone. Numbuh 4 only nodded, while Numbuh 3 grinned with a faint blush, hugging Numbuh 4's arm. Numbuh 2 started making kissy noises, his hands folded close to his head. Numbuh 5 smacked him with her red cap, telling him to cut it out.  
>"So, Numbuh 3, did you ever figure out what game you wanted to play?" As she was about to answer, Numbuh 4 raised his hand in the air and spoke. "If I could make a suggestion…," he started, looking down at Numbuh 3. "We could play Truth or Dare…" Numbuhs 1, 2, and 5 exchanged glances as Numbuh 3 jumped up and down happily, still clutched to Numbuh 4's arm. The others shrugged as they all sat in a circle.<br>"Okay, Numbuh 4," Numbuh 5 spoke with a playful tone. "Truth or Dare…"  
>Numbuh 4 gulped, knowing that whichever option he chose, he was in for something that most likely had to do with Numbuh 3. '<em>Why do I always get myself into these messes…?<em>'


End file.
